I Will Always Love You
by xStarfirex
Summary: Robin & Starfire promise to love each other forever, but when Robin goes away for a year, will Robin & Starfire stay a couple or will they go their seperate ways? RobxStarxSpeedy triangle, plz R&R!
1. How Long?

**A/N** hey everyone! This is a new story I thought of when I was vacationing in the Philippines. Another one of my RobStar romance stories, hope you like it! R&R!

**I Will Always Love You  
****Chapter: 1**

**How Long?  
****By: xStarfirex**

A red haired girl walked through the T-tower door and saw a boy wonder, a goth, a robot, and a green skinned boy huddled up in the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire! When did you get home?" asked Cyborg.

"Just now. What's going on? What are you guys talking about?"

"Um….well….we were….um…." Beast Boy started.

"Robin has something to tell you!" said Cyborg.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took a step back as Starfire walked toward Robin. Rae, Cy, and BB had smiles on their faces as they watched Robin and Starfire.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Starfire to Robin.

Rae, Cy, and BB looked at each other and decided to give them a little privacy and left the room. They stuck their ears to the door and tried to listen. Starfire waited for an answer.

"Um…(gulp)….Starfire, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it straight out. I LOVE YOU! I don't know how it happened or why it happened but since the day I met you, I knew I loved you. I can't control my feelings, every time I'm around you, my hearts beats too fast and too loud and I wanna impress you anyway I can. I know I'm not perfect, but just give me on shot to show you I care! I love you with all my heart! I always have and I always will!" said Robin. There was a pause and Starfire's jaw dropped.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much, because that's the same way I feel for you," said Starfire.

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you, very much and you _are_ perfect...to me."

**Meanwhile-**

"Can you hear anything?" asked Beast Boy. Raven, Cyborg, and BB were trying to hear what Robin and Starfire were saying. The door was just too thick for them to hear anything.

"Ssshhh!" said Cyborg, "I can hear some faint…..…...nope, never mind, can't hear anything either."

Just then the door opened knocking Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to the ground. They were shocked to find Robin and Starfire holding hands.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Starfire.

"Um…nothing. What are _you_ doing holding Robin's hand?"asked BB.

"Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, there's something we have to tell you," said Robin.

"We're a couple!" said Starfire proudly. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's jaws dropped.

"Really?" asked BB. Starfire and Robin nodded.

"It's about time," mumbled Raven. Starfire and Robin gave her a 'whatever' look.

**The Next Day**

Starfire and Robin went to the park to take a walk.

"Do you love me that much?" asked Starfire breaking the ten minute silence.

"Did you not pay attention to what I said last night? Yes, I love you with all my heart," said Robin.

"Oh, just making sure," said Starfire with a giggle.

When they entered the T-tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting about the moldy tofu in the kitchen while Raven was somewhere in the tower meditating.

"Man, throw that moldy tofu away!" yelled Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"Dude, this tofu is my food! There's nothing else in the fridge but meat! I don't eat meat, I've been most of those animals you guys eat!" snapped BB.

"Watever! Just throw that smelly stuff away!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Let's go upstairs, Starfire," said Robin.

"What? I can't hear you over the noise those two are making!" said Starfire.

"Let's go upstairs!" yelled Robin.

"What? still can't hear you!" Robin motioned his finger up.

"Oh," said Starfire. They went upstairs.

"Wow, what big mouths those two have," said Starfire and laughed. A few minutes later, they hear some faint ringing.

"I think that's the phone downstairs," said Robin. They rushed downstairs and raced to the phone on the kitchen counter. Cyborg and BB were still screaming at each other.

"Hello?" said Robin. All he can hear was some faint mumbling.

"Hold on," Robin said and he put his hand on the receiver.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT THE PERSON IS SAYING," screamed Robin to Cyborg and BB.

"Sorry," said Cy and BB in a low voice. Robin removed his hand from the receiver to talk on the phone.

"Sorry about that," Robin said.

"Robin, its Bruce, we have a little problem."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can take a leave of absence from the titans for a while?" asked Bruce.

"Why? What's happening?"

"It's Slade, he's going on a stealing rampage. I think he has a plan to build something deadly."

"Yeah, of course I'll help. How long will this take?" asked Robin.

"About a year."

"What! I can't be gone for that long!"

"Sorry Robin, but we've been after this guy for years and this might be our only chance to finally get him."

"Fine."

"Good. Be at the Batcave at eight. Our mission starts tonight," said Bruce and hung up. Robin sighed. At this point, Raven was already in the room.

"You guys, I have to leave for a while," said Robin to the titans.

"What? Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade's at large and is planning something big, me and Batman have to stop him. While I'm gone, Cyborg, you're the leader."

"Cool!" said Cyborg.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Starfire. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Star, I won't be here for a year," said Robin, "I have to leave tonight." With that, Robin left the room. Starfire stared at the floor and felt a tear escape from her eyes.

"It's ok, Starfire," said Raven. Starfire sighed and went upstairs. She knocked on Robin's door.

"Robin? It's Starfire, can I come in?"

"Yeah," said Robin.

"So you're really leaving."

"I'm sorry. I promise when I get back, we're going to spend a whole week together on vacation. Just us," said Robin.

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Robin, "but right now, I have to go. I promise I'll call every week ok?"

"Ok. One more thing, promise me you'll love me forever no matter what."

"I promise."Robin and Starfire kissed. He broke the kiss and said good-bye to the titans and walked out the door. And just like that, Starfire's life just became lonely.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N** hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! I need to know if you like the story so far! I'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow cuz I have to write the next chapter of my other story. Please review!


	2. Missing You So Much

**A/N **sorry it took a while to write this, I was kinda busy.

**Review Replies**

**Terra-** Thanks for the review……and the 'helpful' tips.

**readzalot2991**- First of all thanks for the review. The previous chapter wasn't the whole plot and the Starfire in my story is not like the Starfire in the shows, my Star is more fluent and not _that_ emotional.

**DodgeViperGurl**- First of all thanks for the review. I don't know if my plot is a bad thing, just keep reading and find out. I can't skip a year because something is going to happen within that year, keep reading to find out.

**StarryTian-** Thanks for reviewing and I hope Starfire can take it well too.

**cRiTiC123-** Thanks for the review. Glad you like this story.

**Raptoros-** Thanks for the review. I hope Robin keeps his promise too.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep the reviews coming!

**I Will Always Love you  
****Chapter: 2**

**Missing You So Much  
****By: xStarfirex**

It has been two months since Robin left to find Slade. He kept his promise to call every week and check up on everyone, especially Starfire.

"So how's everyone, Starfire?" asked Robin over the phone.

"Everyone's doing fine, how are you?" said Starfire.

"I'm doing good, me and Batman still haven't found Slade so we're going to the old Wherehouse in Dominic Port (a place I made up, it's about thirty miles from Gotham near the ocean) tomorrow."

"Ok. Good luck. Well, I have to go now, Beast Boy is about to start our night of movies."

"Movie night, good times. Well, I'll call you soon. Bye," said Robin.

"Bye," Starfire said and hung up. She walked over to the sofa and sat down between Raven and Cyborg.

"Ok, so tonight we're going to watch 'Monster Mayhem' (a movie title I made up), 'Spider Man 3' (just had to put that!), and 'The Matrix 1, 2, and 3'!" Beast Boy announced proudly.

"Five movies?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah! Just thought a little change might be good," said BB, "and plus, tomorrow's Saturday, we can sleep all day!"

As the titans were watching 'The Matrix', Starfire felt a little sleepy and went ahead to bed. It was about 11:00pm. As she walked down the halls, she heard absolutely nothing. The halls were quiet, too quiet. She passed by Raven's room, _Raven must be asleep, I hear nothing in her room,_ thought Starfire. She passed by Beast Boy's room and Cyborg's room and reached Robin's room. She so badly wanted to go inside and find a Boy Wonder sleeping on his bed, but she knew Robin wasn't sleeping in his room, he was out finding Slade. She controlled her urge to go in and kept walking until she reached her room.

She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling full of glowing stars Robin had stuck on. She realized the glowing stars spelled a word. The word was 'Love'. She remembered how he stuck them on and closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

Robin had purchased a pack full of glowing stars and decided to give them to Starfire. He knocked on her door later on the day.

"Robin?" said Starfire opening her bedroom door.

"Hey Starfire, I bought a pack of glowing stars and I thought that you might want them," said Robin.

"Glowing stars?"

"Yeah, here let me show you." Starfire stepped aside and let Robin into her room. He took out a sheet of glowing stars and held it up for Starfire to see.

"See, here's what you do," Robin explained and grabbed a chair from her desk and brought it over to where Starfire was standing.

"You stick these on the ceiling and when your lights are off, they glow," said Robin.

"Really?" asked Starfire and Robin nodded his head. He climbed on the chair and stuck them on her ceiling. Soon enough, Starfire's whole ceiling had glowing stars on them. It was night and the sun had set. Robin walked over to the light switch.

"Ready?" asked Robin.

"Yes," responded Starfire and Robin turned off the lights. Starfire was amazed at all the glowing stars on her ceiling.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she said. What she didn't know was that as she gazed at the work of art on her ceiling, Robin was gazing at her.

"Very beautiful," Robin said.

**End Flashback**

Starfire woke up and it was about 7am on a Saturday morning. She went downstairs and found Beast Boy and Cyborg fast asleep on the couch. They must have fallen asleep after the movies. Raven was at the kitchen counter treating herself to green tea.

"Good morning, Raven" said Starfire.

"Morning, Star," responded Raven.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy have fallen asleep from all the movies they watched last night."

"Yeah, they went to bed at 5 this morning."

"That was only two hours ago!"

"Exactly," said Raven and went back to her room for some meditating.

Throughout the day, Starfire was bored! She had no one to talk to, no one to gaze at the stars with, no one to help her, no one to go on walks with, no one to laugh with her, and most importantly, no one to love her truly. Starfire missed Robin so badly. She went up to the roof and did some thinking.

_Robin, please be careful. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you. You promised me when you returned, we would go on a vacation. Just you and me. I am looking forward to that special day. Please return soon, without you, I am lonely. I miss watching the sunsets with you and I hope to do it again with you soon. Please, remember me, _Starfire thought. She was lonely and needed him more than anything. She wanted him to come home soon.

**A/N** tired. I know that was kinda short, but I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. But rite now, you need to review! I need reviews to continue! Hoped you like this chapter.


	3. A New Lover?

**A/N **new chappie here at last! R&R!

**Review Replies**

**StarryTian-** Thanks for that long review!

**cRiTiC123****-** continuing now, thanx for reviewing.

**xrobstarx- **Don't worry I will finish it. Oh and thanx for reviewing!

**rsfan716- **The two love birds just hooked up, they've been crushing on each other for a long while. And thanx for reviewing and saying that my story was kick ass.

**bpotoato23-** Glad you like the story, here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Atemu's Lover- **I'm updating and thanx for reviewing.

**Katie- **Uh…are you just repeating the title or do you really like my fics _that_ much? Kinda hard to tell. Thanx for reviewing too!

**starfan1- **updating now…don't worry and don't freak. Thanx for reviewing!

You reviewers rule! Thanks for all my reviews and keep the reviews coming! Well, can't keep you guys waiting any longer.

**I Will Always Love you  
****Chapter: 3**

**A New Lover?  
****By: xStarfirex**

"Robin, get up! We're going to Dominic Port! The sooner we find Slade, the sooner you can reunite with your team," said Batman in the Batcave over the intercom in Robin's room in Wayne Manor. (A/N did u get that?)

"Ok, Ok, I'm up," said Robin and got up and went to his bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed in his uniform and went to Batcave.

"Dominic Port is about a thirty minute drive, depending on traffic conditions," said Batman as Robin entered his underground lair.

"Awesome."

**The Old Warehouse in Dominic Port**

Batman kicked the door down and he and Robin entered the Old Abandoned Warehouse. It was pitch black inside, the only light in the room was from the door behind them, the sun's rays hadn't reached very far in the room.

"And….how are we suppose find Slade in the dark?" asked Robin, breaking the silence.

"Split up," was all Batman could say and Robin did so. They put on their night goggles to see in the dark.

"There's nothing here!" yelled Robin from across the Warehouse. He met up with Batman a few minutes later and they left Dominic Port.

**2 Months Later**

"Hey, Star," said Robin. It was time for Robin and Starfire's little chat on the phone.

"How's everyone there?" asked Robin.

"Well, Beast Boy and Cyborg are at the arcade, Raven is meditating somewhere, and I am talking to you. Nothing new," said Starfire.

"Oh."

"Eight more months."

"Don't worry, Star, I'll be home soon."

"I hope so."

"So, anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Um…shopping, shopping, and shopping."

"Right," said Robin as if he knew she would say that.

"Well, I gotta get going, there's a sale at the mall."

"Alright, bye," said Robin.

"Wait," said Starfire.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Star."

"Bye," said Star and hung up.

She went up to her room and changed into a denim mini skirt and a v-collar white tank top and a long tan jacket and step-ins. She went into Robinson's May first and found a cute long white skirt and Ralph Lauren perfume and bought them. Then she went into Hot Topic and bought two Happy Bunny shirts, one was pink and the other was blue. She went into Boarders and bought two Chicken Soup For The Teenage Soul books and Enya-A Day Without Rain CD. She went into Sharper Image and bought a CD changer with surround sound. She went into Best Buy and looked at the digicams, laptops, and ipods, she had absolutely no idea how to use them so instead she bought DVDs. She passed by a jewelry store and admired the ring that was white gold and had three diamonds, she wished she owned it. The bags she was carrying got really heavy. Just then, she bumped into someone.

"Starfire?" said the familiar voice.

"Oh, hello Speedy," said Starfire.

"What are you doing with all those bags?" asked Speedy.

"I was shopping, but it turns out, I need Robin for this."

"Robin? Why Robin?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh," said Speedy with a hurt look on his face but looked at the floor so Starfire couldn't see.

"So what brings you to the mall?" asked Starfire.

"Got bored at Titans East Tower, decided to browse around here."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you need help with those bags?"

"That would be great." Starfire handed Speedy the five shopping bags and they walked around the mall together.

"Those bags aren't heavy?" asked Starfire.

"No."

"Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?" asked Starfire when they were in front of the food court.

"Sure."

"Want some pizza?"

"Sure." They stood in line for the pizza.

"One pepperoni pizza, an iced tea and……Speedy, what do you want?" said Starfire.

"Um, pepperoni pizza and a coke."

"Make that two pepperoni pizzas, one iced tea, and a coke please," said Starfire to the employee and she handed her two plates of pepperoni pizzas, the iced tea, and a coke.

"$5.25," said the cashier woman.

"I'll pay for it," said Speedy and he handed the cashier woman six dollars and she gave him seventy cents in return.

"Thanks for paying," said Starfire.

"No prob."

After eating their pizza, Speedy wanted to take Starfire to the arcade to impress her.

"Starfire, there's an arcade on the other side of this mall, wanna check it out?" asked Speedy.

"Um, sure. Why not." They went to the other side of the mall and entered the arcade.

"Is it always so noisy in here?" asked Starfire over the noise.

"You'll get use to it," said Speedy. He took out five dollars and exchanged it for tokens.

"So, what do you wanna play?" asked Speedy.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't even seen half of these games before," said Starfire.

"Let's race." Without hesitation, Speedy grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her over the racing games. He led Starfire to one racing booth while he took a seat on the booth next to hers.

"What do you do in this game?" asked Star.

"Race. Right pedal is gas, left pedal is brake, steering wheel is in front of you, steer it to stay on the road and pass other vehicles, ok?"

"Um, I think so." Speedy deposited four tokens in the token box, two for him and two for Star.

"Manual or automatic?" asked Starfire.

"Automatic," answered Speedy and Starfire moved her steering wheel to highlight 'Automatic' and stepped on the gas pedal. Speedy chose manual. He was an awesome racer, he owned a stick shift and was a pro at racing. The race began and Speedy made his way to first place while Starfire was in sixth place. She struggled to get past the other racers. The race ended and Speedy had won while Starfire was still in sixth place.

"You are a good racer, Speedy," complimented Starfire.

"Thank you. Oh, wanna play DDR?" said Speedy.

"DDR?"

"Dance Dance Revolution. I love that game. Come on."

Speedy took Starfire's hand and led her to DDR. There was a line, but when the arcade goers recognized Speedy and Starfire from the Teen Titans they immediately let Star and Speedy have a turn. Speedy took his place on the left pad and Starfire followed and took her place on the right pad.

"Ok, so when those oncoming arrows hit those top arrows, you step on the right arrow on the floor, ok?" explained Speedy.

"Ok."

Speedy chose a song to dance to and they began. People from the arcade started to form a crowd around DDR. The arrows started out slow then went faster and faster. Starfire had a hard time keeping up, but Speedy was awesome. He hit every one of those arrows. Starfire finally realized why he was nicknamed Speedy. He was fast, too fast. Three rounds past by and Starfire's score was a 'D' while Speedy's was an 'A'. Everyone in the arcade applauded. Speedy led Starfire from DDR and the crowd followed asking for autographs.

"No autographs today, I'm spending the day with Starfire," announced Speedy to the crowd and Starfire blushed and they walked out of the arcade.

Starfire was amazed of how Speedy and Robin look so much alike. Starfire looked up at Speedy (Speedy and Robin are about three inches taller than Starfire) and was lost. She remembered her Robin and how they would spend time together on the roof, in the park, in the mall, and in the lounge. She suddenly realized that she has feelings for Speedy. _No, I can't have feelings for Speedy! Robin's my boyfriend! I can't 'cheat' on him! I need to talk to someone, I need to talk to Raven. But since she's not here, I guess it couldn't hurt to 'hang out' with Speedy,_ Starfire was trying to figure out what to do. But since none of the other titans were there, she decided she would savor the moment. At around 6pm, Speedy took Starfire home.

"Hey, Starfire, I know it's a little early, but, would you like to go out sometime, you know, like a date?" asked Speedy.

"Speedy, Robin's my boyfriend, I can't cheat on him," said Starfire.

"Then, do you wanna go do something as friends?" There was a pause.

"Um, yes," was Starfire's answer. Speedy sighed.

"Ok, we'll go do something tomorrow as friends then."

"Ok."

"Pick you up at six." Starfire nodded and gave him a hug. She couldn't resist. Speedy was a little surprised by what Starfire had just done, but he hugged back. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Speedy," said Starfire and Speedy smiled back.

"My pleasure. See ya tomorrow at 6," said Speedy and drove off.

"Bye." Starfire entered the lounge and found Raven reading a book on the counter and BB and Cyborg playing a game on the GS2. When they heard Starfire walk in, they paused their game and turned to face Starfire.

"Hey Star, we saw you at the arcade earlier," said Beast Boy.

"You did?" said Star.

"Oh yeah, and you weren't alone." This caught Raven's attention and she turned her attention from the book to the conversation going on between Starfire and BB and Cyborg.

"We saw Speedy with you," said Cyborg. There was a short pause before Starfire decided to answer.

"I...uh, bumped into Speedy at the mall…and…we were bored so…we went over to the arcade," explained Starfire. BB and Cyborg had 'not buying it' faces.

"Ok," they both said at the same time and turned their attention back on the GS2. They believed Starfire.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" asked Starfire.

"Sure." Starfire pulled Raven out of the lounge and into the hallway.

"What is it, Star?" asked Raven.

"It's Speedy."

"What about him?"

"I think I may like him more than my friend."

"What! But Starfire, you have Robin!"

"I know, I don't what to do, Raven. Please help me."

"Well, who do love? Robin or Speedy?"

"I……..don't know. Robin is kind, caring and competitive and Speedy is kind, helpful, and carefree. I love them both." There was slight pause.

"Follow your heart. If it's Robin you love most then that's fine, if it's Speedy then that's fine too. But whatever choice you make, me, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are gonna back you up and respect your decision."

"Ok, thanks Raven."

"No problem."

"And you should know, I _sorta_ have a date with Speedy tomorrow. But it's not a date, we're going to 'hang out' as friends."

"Ok, Starfire, as friends," said Raven and went back to the lounge to continue reading her book.

_Follow my heart to wherever it takes me. I love Robin but I also love Speedy. I need to think things over. _Starfire went to her room and dialed the number of Bruce Wayne's manor. Alfred answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Alfred.

"Hi, is Robin available?" asked Starfire.

"No, I am sorry, Master Grayson is out at the moment, but I can take a message."

"No, it's ok. Just tell him this is Starfire and to call me back."

"Will do." And they hung up.

Starfire connected the CD changer and surround sound she had bought earlier and played the Enya-A Day Without Rain CD. She lay face-up on her bed staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling and wondering what Robin is doing this very minute.

**A/N **wow, that took about three hours to write. Can't believe summer vacay ends in a week, hope I can still make it online to finish my stories. Anyway plz review! If you don't, I'm gonna cry :(


	4. Amusement Park pt1

**A/N **why is everyone screaming at me! No one thinks Starfire and Speedy are a good couple? Me too, I don't like them together but just keep reading and you'll know why I put them together.

**Review Replies**

**xrobstarx- **if you love starxspeedy stories, then why is your pen name xrobstarx? Just wondering. Anyway, thanx for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story.

**bpotato23-** yeah, you're right, the change should have been 75 cents, but I'm too lazy to change it. You like the Enya-A Day Without Rain CD too? Thanx for reviewing.

**Atemu's Lover- **I'm updating. Chill. And keep reading to find out why I made Star like Speedy. Thanx fore reviewing.

**StarryTian- **keep reading to find out which pairs are which. Thanx for reviewing.

**Miss Blackfire- **chill girl, Starfire _is_ with Robin. Just keep reading to find out why those things happened and thanx for reviewing.

**strodgfrgf-** glad you like it. Thanx for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks everyone for my reviews. Stop screaming at me! Keep reading to find out why Star _is_ with Speedy! Hope you like this chapter, anyway!

**I Will Always Love You  
****Chapter: 4**

**Amusement Park pt.1  
****By: xStarfirex**

Starfire woke up at 7:30am. She did the usual, take a shower, brush her teeth, put on her uniform, and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning, friends!" said the cheerful Starfire as she entered the doors of the lounge.

"Woah, hadn't heard that in a long time. Something new, Star?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh no, nothing is new, Cyborg," Starfire lied. Something was new. Her new 'best' friend, Speedy. She couldn't tell Beast Boy and Cyborg about Speedy. Not yet. She had to find out who she loves the most first.

Starfire took a seat next to Raven, who was reading yet another book. She helped herself to some eggs and bacon Cyborg had cooked. When she was done, she went back up to her room. She played her Enya-A Day Without Rain CD and went to her closet to chose an outfit she would wear later. After about an hour of throwing clothes all over the place, she found her long white skirt she had purchased the day before and decided to wear it with a pink spaghetti strap top and a denim jacket with the sleeves folded and black high-heels.

**6pm**

Starfire put on her outfit she had chosen a few hours before. She went outside and sat on the bench by the garden and waited for Speedy. About five minutes later, Speedy came in a motorcycle almost similar to Robin's. She climbed on the motorcycle and they sped away.

"So where are we going, Speedy?" asked Starfire.

"You'll see," was Speedy's answer.

Speedy was wearing jeans and a red shirt with a black streak across his chest and black sneakers. He wasn't wearing his black mask to cover his eyes, instead he wore black sunglasses. He didn't want to look like a super hero where they were going, so he was in disguise. They got there about twenty minutes later.

"Wow, that's a lot of lights," said a very happy Starfire.

"I knew you'd like it," said Speedy and grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"Welcome to the amusement park, Star- I mean Kory Anders," said Speedy remembering that tonight, they weren't suppose to be super heroes, they were two best friends out having some fun at the amusement park.

"How did you find out my name?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, Robin told me a few days before he left, he mentioned how beautiful you were and how he wanted to be with you everyday and all the time," explained Speedy.

"Oh. Robin said that?"

"Yeah. And you can call me Roy Harper."

"So that's your real name." Speedy nodded. He pulled her to the roller coaster.

"That's really high," said Starfire.

"It's a roller coaster, they're really fun," said Speedy.

"So, we have to ride all the way to the top and drop down really fast and scream really hard?"

"That's the idea."

"Won't that be fun." Robin had taught Starfire to use 'sarcasm' and that's just what she was using now. Speedy smirked.

It was their turn for the ride, they went into the first cart while other people boarded the carts behind them. They slowly began to ascend from the ground. Starfire was a little scared, she had never gone on a roller coaster before. Speedy had a grin on his face, he loved roller coasters. When they got to the top, Starfire looked down and realized, they were so high up (as high as the Goliath ride in Six Flags). Her breath was taken away when the carts started to move. They went downhill really really fast. Starfire screamed her lungs out while Speedy screamed "YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" with a huge smile on his face. The track had twists and turns and it even had a loop. They went upside down and went this way and that. Starfire sorta got dizzy and was still screaming along with all the passengers behind them. The ride was finally over and Starfire was in shock. She had experienced the most outrageous ride she could ever ride on Earth. Speedy helped her up.

"Wasn't that a great ride or what!" said Speedy, the smile still on his face.

"That…..was…..so high!" said Starfire.

"Breathtaking huh? That's why I love those rides." He grabbed Starfire's hand and they walked to the Log Jam ride.

"In this ride, you go on those wooden carts in the water, they go uphill and they drop you really fast twice. They also take a picture!" explained Speedy.

"Oh, another fast ride, this should be exciting," Starfire had used sarcasm again and Speedy smiled.

It was their turn now and they went inside one of the carts, they went up one slope and dropped down really fast, Starfire shrieked while Speedy just smiled. They went to another slope that was a bit higher than the first. This one was photo enforced. They went down really really fast, Starfire yelled louder while Speedy barely yelled at all. They got a little wet when they reached the bottom. After the ride, they went to the photo shack and looked at the picture that had been taken while on the ride. Starfire's mouth was wide open and her bangs had flown up while Speedy was just smiling. They both laughed at it and ended up buying it.

"Nice pose, Kory," said Speedy while laughing.

"Thanks," said Starfire while laughing. It was about 6:45 now.

"Hey, wanna go to the bumper cars?" asked Speedy.

"What do you do there?"

"You go on a car and just bump people."

"Ok."

They walked to the bumper cars and when it was their turn, they boarded two bumper cars and when the bell rang, signaling it was time to start, Speedy drove over to where Starfire was and bumped her and drove away. Starfire soon bumped him and other people bumped Starfire and she bumped them back, even though she didn't even know them. After about ten minutes of extreme bumping, the bell rang again, signaling it was time to stop. Speedy helped Star up and they walked out of the ring.

"It's 7:15, wanna get dinner?" asked Speedy.

"Sure." They went to the food court and Speedy bought dinner. Starfire ordered a caesar salad and clam chowder and iced tea. Speedy ordered a cheese burger and fries and a coke.

They finished eating at 7:40 and decided to go to the race track.

"Let's race, Kory," said Speedy as they went into their go-carts, "it's like the game we played yesterday at the arcade, right pedal is gas, left pedal is brake, steering wheel is in front of you, steer it to stay on the road and pass other go-carts."

"Got it," said Kory.

The race began and Speedy was in the lead while Starfire was in fifth place. She stepped on the gas pedal even harder and passed by some go-carts. She was now in third place. On the fifth time around the track she finally passed by the go-cart that was in second place making her in second. It was the last lap, Starfire gaining on Speedy. They turned left and Starfire fell back. Speedy had won the race. They gave him a trophy that says '1st place' on it and they gave Starfire a smaller trophy that says '2nd place' on it.

"You're a good racer, Kory," complimented Speedy.

"Thanks, but not as good as you," said Starfire.

"Yeah, that's true." Starfire smirked and playfully pushed him. They walked over to the next ride.

"In this ride, they bring all the way to the top, which is about thirteen stories, and drop you, then they do it again, this one's also photo enforced," explained Speedy. Starfire's jaw dropped.

It was their turn to ride, the ride brought them up to the top and stayed there for a few seconds to admire the view, then all of a sudden they dropped them and they all screamed. They did that about three more times. There was a flash and Starfire suddenly remembered this ride was photo enforced. The ride was over and they went to the photo shack. As soon as they saw the picture, they both blushed slightly. Starfire was holding onto Speedy's arm while Speedy accidentally put his hand on the hand of the girl that sat on the other side of him.

"You were holding someone else's hand!" said Starfire, breaking the silence and laughing.

"It was an accident!" claimed Speedy.

"Yeah, sure it was," Starfire said sarcastically (is it just me or is Starfire way more sarcastic than usual? Oh well, it's my story anyway). They ended up buying that picture too.

Then they went to a those photo booths where people take pictures of themselves. Starfire and Speedy took five different pictures of themselves. They laughed at it as soon as they saw it. They each bought one.

They went to the arcade next and Starfire immediately went to the racing games.

"I want a do-over. Me. You. Race. Now!" challenged Starfire.

"Ok, Kory, if you wanna lose again, fine by me," said Speedy.

"I'm not losing, Roy, this time, I'm winning."

"Suuure." Speedy deposited two tokens in his token box and two in Star's and the race was on.

**A/N **hoped you all liked this chapter. I need to try and finish this fic before school starts. Pleeeeeease review! You don't want me cry do you?


End file.
